The Enemy
by CloudStrife
Summary: This is my first part im new here i came here after Fanfic.net Closed so if u can read and rate
1. Default Chapter Title

(it is a hot boring day at Cloud's villa) 

Cloud: (sigh) Im bored. 

Tifa: Me too what can we do today. 

(Barret walks in the door). 

Tifa: Barret what can we do today. 

Barret: Well we can go swimming. 

Cloud: Umm lets not 

(Tifa giggles) 

Tifa: Why not Cloud to afraid to show a little skin 

Barret: (Laughing) hahahahhahaha Cloud is afraid to take his shirt off in front of girls. 

Cloud: I am not!!!!!! (Cloud rushes out the door) 

Tifa: uh oh i think we went a little far with the teasing. 

Berret: yup i think we did. 

Tifa: lets go apologize 

Berret: we better. (Tifa and Berret walk out the door) 

Tifa: where is cloud,where did he go,i wonder. 

Barret: lets go check by the ocean. 

(they go to the ocean and see cloud standing ankle deep in the water) 

Cloud: (muttering)Im gonna do it ,Im gonna do it. 

(Cloud pulls of his shirt just as Tifa and Berret get there). 

Tifa: (looking at Cloud) ooohhh baby!!! 

Barret: Cloud u did it!!! u took off your shirt. 

Cloud: (grins) i told u i wasn't afraid. 

(Tifa is drooling at seeing Cloud's Body) 

Barret: lol look at Tifa shes turned in to a zombie. 

Cloud:(Magic) Bolt!!! 

(Tifa is shocked back to reality) 

Tifa: huh oh what where am i. 

(Cloud and Barret start laughing). 

Tifa: Whats so funny 

(Cloud puts his shirt back on). 

Barret: u were drooling over Cloud 

Tifa: i was not. 

Cloud: U were too!!!! 

Barret: HAHAHAAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAH 

Tifa:(Blushes) stop, dont make fun of me. 

(just then they hear a scream from a child) 

(a man runs up hysterical) 

Man: my little girl is being attacked by a Monster Plz help her 

(Cloud, Barret and Tifa run out of town and see the monster) 

Cloud: looks like a Iron Giant??I thought they only occupied the Crater. 

Tifa: We got to help her. (Cloud Draws his Ultiment weapon ,while Tifa slips on her premium heart and Barret loads his missing score). 

(Barret uses 4cut or 4shot, he hits the Iron Giant he barely scratches it 

Barret: (confused) That barely hurt him??? 

(the Iron Giant Charges with his sword out he aims at Tifa ) 

Cloud: TIFA!!!!!!! (Cloud jumps in front of Tifa and is Stabbed). 

To be continued.............................. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The enemy part 2 

(we left our part fighting a Iron giant, and cloud was stabbed) 

Tifa: Cloud noooo (she runs up to him) 

(Tifa casts Cure 3 on cloud while Barret continues fighting) 

Barret: uses his limit brake (catostrophy) 

(Iron giant falles to the ground dead) 

(Cloud gets up and limps up to Barret) 

Cloud: good job Barret (walks back to his villa) 

Barret: lets get some sleep and Cloud take it easy for a while and we will go to the crater to see whats goin on over there. 

(they fall asleep) 

(Cloud is having a nightmare) 

(nightmare) 

Cloud: nooooooooo. 

(as the blade is coming he sees the man's face and his long silverish hair and his black as night cloke, comes down and stabs Aeris, she falls with a smile on her face) 

(Cloud wakes with a cold sweat, Tifa has her arm around him, she wakes suddenly and sees Cloud drenches with sweat.) 

Tifa: Cloud whats wrong!?! 

Cloud: Nothing just had a nightmare. 

Tifa: what was it about. 

Cloud: it was nothing dont worry about it 

(the next morning they all leave the city and board the Highwind) 

(Cloud thinks about the nightmare he had had)(note from the author, nice pun ^_^) 

(they fly over the crater ,they see a bright light glowing from the crater) 

Cid: what the hell is that 

RedXIII: it look like the light from the battle with Sephiroth 

Vincint: it does a little 

Cid: we are going to land or what Cloud 

Cloud"....." 

Cid: CLOUD!!!!! 

Cloud: huh oh no lets head to nimbhilm

(The Highwind flies over Cloud's home townand they land a little way out side the outskirts of the city) 

(they walked in to the city and they see a lifeless body laying in the ally way then they run up too the body, there is blood everywhere, Tifa screams> 

Tifa: Cloud! (she runs up to him and grabs hold of him) 

Cloud: Some body go get some help 

(they look at the crime scene there are slash marks every where, they look like there are from a long sword)"hint" "hint" 

(To be continued)..................................................... 


End file.
